veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Big Fat Greek Rush Week
"My Big Fat Greek Rush Week" was the second episode of the third season of Veronica Mars. Plot Feeling guilty over not having intervened during Parker's rape, Veronica sets herself to catching the serial rapist. She starts by going undercover at the Theta Zeta sorority during rush week. Expecting to find that the TZ's are conspiring with the Pi Sig fraternity, she instead discovers that the TZ den mother has cancer and exposes the pot farm she's been maintaining to ease the side effects of her treatment. Parker's parents arrive and try to convince their daughter to come home to Denver with them. At first, she intends to go but Mac persuades her to stay. pays off his bet with Wallace.]]Wallace, Logan, and others participate in a guard/prisoner experiment for sociology class. When the guards trick one of the prisoners and "win," Logan pays off the side bet he had with Wallace by streaking through their class. Keith is pursued by Cormac Fitzpatrick in the desert. But Liam Fitzpatrick finds him first and kills him when he can't cough up what Liam sees as his share of Kendall's money (which Cormac doesn't have). The contents of Kendall's briefcase are revealed--it's a Van Gogh painting she purchased with the money she got from Phoenix Land Trust. Keith donates it to the local food bank. Arc significance * Veronica discovers that Parker was attending a Theta Zeta sorority party the night she was raped. * Parker and an unknown girl were driven back to Parker's dorm room by Wallace's RA, Moe Flater, because Parker was too intoxicated to get back herself. Another RA, Teri Wells, confirms the story, saying she helped Parker to her room. * Someone from Theta Beta could have had access to the keys to Parker's dorm room the night she was raped. * It's revealed that Moe participated in the prison experiment. Music * "Thank Heaven for Little Girls" - Maurice Chevalier * "In Tha Den" - Brad Ormand * "Escape (The Piña Colada Song)" - Rupert Holmes * "First movement (Allegro vivace), Symphony No. 41 in C major ("Jupiter"), K. 551" - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Production details * Writer Phil Klemmer was the one who wanted to use the Stanford Prison Experiment, but the episode ended up going to Diane Ruggiero. Quotes :Wallace: What you up to? :Veronica: her fingers on her temples, eyes closed Turning my unbearable guilt into steely resolve. I think it's working. :Wallace: Well, you've had plenty of practice. :Veronica: Yeah. Good. eyes, perks up Done. I'm gonna catch the rapist and see him crucified. :Wallace: Don't think they do that anymore. :Veronica: You had me at "secret room." :Dick: You look exactly like this chick from high school. :Veronica: gushing Oh, my God! What are you doing here? him :Dick: confused Fulfilling my destiny. It's a sorority party. It's why I left the womb. What are you doing here? :Hallie: Veronica's rushing, and we love her. :Dick: Somewhere in a parallel universe, Bizarro-Dick is being a total killjoy- :interrupts, grabs his cheeks, and squishes his mouth :Veronica: Oh, you are so cute. :Keith: 'Sup? :Veronica: I'm not acknowledging that. :Keith: at her with pride and affection Look at my dedicated college student. :Veronica: Knowledge is power. :Keith: Nietzsche? :Veronica: Mm, Schoolhouse Rock! Trivia * This episode had a viewership of approximately 2.96 million viewers on its initial airing. http://www.calendarlive.com/tv/cl-et-tvratingstext18oct18,0,4771545.htmlstory?coll=cl-tv-features CalenderLive.com * The title is a play on the title of the film, My Big Fat Greek Wedding. * Despite being credited, Francis Capra (Weevil) and Chris Lowell (Piz) do not appear in this episode. * After being dressed down by a professor played by Dan Castellaneta, a character utters a frustrated "D'oh!" This is the catch phrase of Castellaneta's best-known character, Homer Simpson. * The experiment that Wallace and Logan participate in for sociology is modeled after the infamous Stanford prison experiment, although in the original, the experiment got much more out of hand, and was suspended early. * "You had me at 'secret room'" is a reference to the movie Jerry Maguire, which included the iconic line, "You had me at hello." * Dick, confused that Veronica is rushing a sorority refers to an alternate reality where "Bizarro-Dick" is a "killjoy." This is a reference to Bizarro World (also known as Htrae--"Earth" spelled backwards), the DC Comics universe in which society is ruled by the Bizarro Code requiring that everything be done the opposite of how Earth would do it. The sitcom Seinfeld popularized the phrase ""Bizarro World" to mean a situation which is weirdly inverted or the opposite of expectations. * Schoolhouse Rock is a series of short musical cartoons aired during Saturday morning children's programming on ABC that teach basic grammar, science, economics, history, mathematics, and civics concepts. References External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes